Una noche extraña
by Aoshika October
Summary: Se sentía pequeño, ridículo y debilucho. Era valiente, pero necesitaba ayuda para volver a la normalidad...lástima que no pudiera comunicarse más que a maullidos. ZoroxRobin, One shot


_Hola hola :/ Esta noche he querido hacer algo especial. Resulta que estos últimos días ha sucedido algo que me tiene un poco triste. Desde hace cuatro años he tenido una netbook muy útil en mi vida tanto de estudiante como de escritora aficionada, suficientemente potente para soportar la mayor parte de las barbaridades que le he hecho. De modo que después de 4 años de uso, finalmente mi amada amiga ha dado todo de si. La pantalla se crasheó, hay una enorme mancha que apenas me permite trabajar. Además de todo, se calienta con demasiada facilidad y se pone lenta por largo rato. No tengo nada más que agradecer todo lo_ _que ha hecho por mí. Suena a mucha tragedia por un simple objeto, pero para mi ha sido muy importante. Ha estado conmigo en tantas situaciones…en fin. No quiero aburrirles más. Puede sonar extraño pero decidí despedirla como se merece; probablemente mañana tendré mi computadora nueva y esta quedará fuera de circulación. _

_Así que terminé este sencillo one-shot en ella, en su honor. Espero que les agrade._

_Advertencias: Probablemente me quedó algo OoC, pero igual espero que les parezca válido el comportamiento de los personajes que se presentan a continuación._

_Disc. Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic. _

_Sin más, pasemos al fic que es, obviamente, un ZoroxRobin_

**Una noche extraña**

**One-shot**

Zoro se estiró exageradamente mientras soltaba un gran bostezo. Para variar, se había quedado dormido mientras hacía guardia en la torre de vigilancia. Sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, se talló un ojo preguntándose qué hora sería. Probablemente no era más de las 11 o 12 de la noche y de todos modos él tendría que estar allí hasta que Ussop llegara a relevarlo. Le sorprendió entonces que, al mirar hacia arriba, lo hizo a través de una especie de túnel de tela, al final del cual la media luna brillaba en el cielo a través de la ventana de la torre.

Alguien probablemente había ido a arroparlo…pero de ser el caso… ¿quién? Aunque pensándolo mejor, antes lo hubieran despertado para que siguiera con su guardia, sobretodo Nami o Sanji. Un segundo… ¿por qué la ventana se veía tan alta? Cierto era que estaba sentado en el piso, pero no era para tanto.

Cuando quiso ponerse en pie, tuvo que salir de entre las telas casi escalándolas, y una vez que se encontró a si mismo libre, perdió el equilibrio, y cayó con las manos sobre el suelo…emh…patas…

¿Patas? ¿Tenía…patas?

Asustado, dio un salto y rápidamente se refugió de nuevo entre las cálidas telas, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que estaba soñando, sin embargo por más que se esforzó en despertar no lo consiguió.

Observó entonces que sus brazos estaban cubiertos de un espeso y brillante pelaje negro. Y sí, tenía patas, con puntiagudas, curvas y pequeñas garras, almohadillas y todo.

-No puede ser- se dijo, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo que había salido de su boca no eran palabras, sino un nítido y lastimoso _miau_. Se llevó la… pata a la boca para comprobar que el sonido había salido de él, y le dio un tic en el ojo cuando al intentar de nuevo, otro _miau_ salió de sus labios…de su…¿hocico?.

Zoro entonces se echó de panza en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las patas. ¡No podía ser cierto! No podía ser un gato…sobretodo uno tan pequeño y patético al parecer –el túnel de tela del que había salido eran sus ropas, que ahora parecían ridículamente enormes-. No, no podía ser.

Después de mucho considerarlo, pensarlo, repasar la situación desde todos los ángulos en los que su confundida mente podía trabajar en esos momentos, respiró profundo y decidió bajar de la torre y pedir ayuda.

Un momento. ¿Y si no era el único? ¿Y si sus amigos estaban en la misma situación? Este solo pensamiento lo hizo actuar con más rapidez, de modo que bajó brincando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro hasta alcanzar en poco tiempo la cubierta. Bueno, al menos era ágil.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida. A esa hora Sanji solía seguir allí haciendo limpieza y lavando trastos.

No perdía nada con ir allí. De modo que se encaminó a la cocina, contento al comprobar que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Miau, miau- dijo al entrar cuando en realidad lo que había querido decir era: "Estúpido cocinero, ¿Dónde cuernos estás?".

Entonces lo vio. Sanji estaba como si nada frente al fregadero, lavando los trastos mientras silbaba una cancioncilla. No tenía pelo, ni patas, ni cola, ni era pequeño y patético como él.

Zoro soltó un suspiro de resignación al encontrarse él solo en una situación tan descabellada y poco conveniente. Se iba a arriesgar a sentirse humillado en presencia del cejas, pero si él podía ayudarle a volver a la normalidad entonces valía la pena, ¿No? o quizás debía darse la vuelta y buscar a alguien más que le ayudara.

No podía dejar que el cejas lo viera así. Sería lo más vergonzoso que podría pasarle en la vida. Se dio la vuelta, para irse, pero fue entonces que sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en una cosa que sabía que su cuerpo nunca había tenido. Sintió claramente el dolorcillo subir a través de toda su columna vertebral, todo su cuerpo se hizo un nudo, contrajo las patas y sus garras salieron de su sitio como alistándose para atacar; ese bastardo mal nacido le había pisado la cola.

Al sentir los piquetitos de unas diminutas garras sujetándose de la fina tela de sus pantalones, Sanji se agachó y miró un momento a la pequeña bolita de pelos que no llegaba mucho más arriba de la altura de sus propios tobillos.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Te perdiste?- le preguntó. Zoro lo miró frunciendo el ceño, aún muy molesto porque le pisara la cola y sin saber si el rubio entendería la situación o no-, debes de ser de la isla, ¿No? pues no puedes quedarte en el barco, mañana zarpamos y no creo que una criaturita como tú resista mucho tiempo en alta mar.

Zoro siguió arañando su pantalón, pero justo en ese momento su pancita emitió un rugido demasiado grande para su tamaño. Hasta Sanji se sorprendió.

-Pues parece que tienes hambre…-dijo antes de sonreírle- al menos viniste al lugar correcto del barco. Vamos, te daré un poco de leche.

Zoro lo siguió con la vista mientras el rubio buscaba un traste en qué servirle.

-No sé si tenga algo adecuado, eres tan pequeño- dijo él, casi recalcando la palabra "pequeño", lo cual estresó mucho a Zoro- esto tiene que servir- decidió mientras sacaba de entre las cosas un pequeño recipiente en el que a continuación vació algo de leche, y se la dio al pequeño gatito.

Zoro miró fijamente a Sanji. Resignado, se acercó y bebió la leche mientras pensaba en cómo iba a hacer que el rubio se diera cuenta de su situación. Ya que estaba allí, no perdía nada con intentar que el cocinero fuera quien le ayudara. No parecía tan mala opción, y odiaba tanto su forma actual que era un precio bajo que pagar con tal de volver a la normalidad.

Entonces la vio. Una botella de sake estaba sobre la mesa. Seguramente era del rubio. Lo comprobó cuando éste se acercó y la tomó para darle un trago. De modo que Zoro rápidamente escaló por su pierna y subió hasta colgarse de su brazo, tratando de quitarle la botella.

Sanji solo rió.

-No pequeño- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba entre sus manos, dejando la botella en la mesa- seguramente te hará daño el sake. Termínate la leche, anda, cuando lo hagas te llevaré de regreso a la aldea.

Y a continuación comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

Zoro, horrorizado de recibir semejante trato por parte del rubio, trató de hacer que le soltara, lanzándole zarpazos y mordidas a la cara hasta que el rubio no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo. Le había alcanzado a hacer un arañazo en la mejilla, había cuatro líneas rojas que iban desde debajo de su ojo hasta casi llegar a su barbilla.

-Agh, ahora verás, gatillo de mierda- gritó Sanji al observar al gatito salir disparado por la puerta, derrapando al dar la vuelta por el pasillo.

Zoro corrió desesperado buscando un escondite, con ese tamaño e insignificante fuerza no había manera de que enfrentara a Sanji. Era valiente, pero no imprudente, y quizás, el instinto de conservación propio de los gatos también estaba ejerciendo algo de influencia sobre él. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues aunque le llevaba algo de ventaja al rubio, podía escuchar sus pasos y sus gritos malhablados acercándose a donde estaba él. Entonces vio a lo lejos una luz: la puerta de una habitación cerrándose tras alguien. No le importaba quién fuera, lo importante era que lo salvara de la furia del rubio que en esa situación era perfectamente capaz de matarlo.

De modo que entró a la habitación tras la persona que iba entrando y empujó la puerta con la cabeza para que se cerrara más rápido –o al menos esa fue su intención-. Respiró agitadamente y se echó al piso para descansar un poco. Fue entonces que miró hacia arriba.

Ahí, mirándolo con curiosidad, envuelta únicamente en una toalla y con el pelo mojado suelto sobre sus hombros, estaba Robin.

Zoro sintió como su sangre corría mucho más rápido. Qué situación más incómoda.

-¡Robin chwan!- se escuchó la voz ligeramente agitada de Sanji del otro lado de la puerta- Perdona que te moleste a estas horas pero, ¿No está por ahí un pequeño gato negro?

Robin miró al pequeño gatito que se había colado entre sus piernas cuando entraba a su habitación. Lucía tan pequeño e indefenso, y por como miraba hacia la puerta con recelo mientras se le erizaba la espalda, supo que algo no muy bueno había sucedido con Sanji. De modo que decidió mentirle al rubio.

-No he visto tal cosa, Sanji san- le dijo tranquilamente. Luego, agregó con toda la intención del mundo-: ¿Podrías darme algo de privacidad? Acabo de tomar un baño y necesito ponerme mi ropa limpia.

Zoro imaginó lo que aquellas palabras ocasionarían en Sanji: la sola idea de que Robin estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, fresca y cubierta apenas con una toalla (tal y como él la estaba viendo en ese momento) seguramente lo harían tener una severa hemorragia nasal.

Y bueno, no era que no creara algún tipo de emoción en él, pero cuando menos él era más hábil para controlarse en ese sentido que el cocinero, que ahora estaba del otro lado de la puerta gritando quién sabe qué tonterías acerca de su hermosa "Robin-chwan".

Zoro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para calmarse. Trató de ver el lado bueno: Robin era la más inteligente de sus nakamas. Si había alguien que pudiera comprender la situación, seguro era ella. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta…definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Robin, dándole la espalda, se estaba quitando la toalla.

La arqueóloga siguió con lo suyo. Se puso su ropa interior, un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes suficientemente cómodos para dormir. Lo que no se esperó fue que al voltear de nuevo, se encontrara con el pequeño gatito negro echado de panza contra el piso, con la cabeza cubierta con las patitas y dándole la espalda. Se acercó a él y lo sujetó por el cuello para levantarlo un poco. Lo tomó pasando su mano por debajo de su cuerpecito y sintió el pequeño corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¿Estás tan asustado por Sanji san, pequeño?- preguntó sin sospechar que el comportamiento del gatito ahora no tenía nada que ver con el cocinero- No te preocupes, no dejaré que te haga nada. Seguro eres de la isla, ¿No? puedes pasar la noche aquí, mañana en la mañana te llevaré de regreso antes de que zarpemos.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa y a continuación se sentó y empezó a leer. Zoro por su parte, comenzó a devanarse los sesos preguntándose cómo haría para que ella comprendiera lo que el estaba sufriendo. Comenzó caminar en círculos sobre la mesa, mientras ella leía y de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto tramarás, pequeño?- preguntó en voz baja, más para sí misma, sin voltear realmente a verlo.

Zoro entonces vio por la ventana frente a la cual estaba la mesa. Desde allí se veía claramente la torre de vigía. Entonces su instinto de gato le dijo que para llamar la atención de Robin, lo mejor era ir a acostarse sobre el libro que ella trataba de leer.

Así que decidido, movió su pequeño y peludo cuerpo, lenta y cínicamente hasta colocarse encima de las páginas abiertas y mirar a la sorprendida mujer con los ojos bien abiertos y lo más fijo que pudo.

Ella al principio no supo qué sucedía, pero luego tuvo que sonreír.

-¿Ocurre algo, amorcito?- preguntó tiernamente antes de extender un mano para acariciarlo, pero él huyó de su toque, un poco incómodo por recibir ese trato por parte de ella, y olvidándose de ello se paró frente a la ventana. La golpeó con su patita en repetidas ocasiones, señalando directamente a la torre de vigía.

Robin siguió la mirada del pequeño gato negro y también observó en esa dirección.

-Allá arriba está Zoro san- comentó, para luego mirar al gatito de nuevo- no creo que quieras ir allí. No te irá mejor que con Sanji san, créeme- y acto seguido soltó una risa divertida, que a Zoro no le sonó demasiado bien.

-¡Ve allá arriba!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía perfectamente que todo lo que hacia era maullar- ¡Ve allá arriba y ve que no estoy! ¡Llega al fondo de esto, vamos!

Robin se asustó de los desesperados y lastimosos maullidos que salían del gatito mientras seguía golpeando la ventana y mirando insistentemente hacia arriba.

-¿Será que realmente deseas ir allá?- preguntó, obviamente sin esperar que él respondiera. Miró la torre de vigía una vez más y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro- esto no será muy agradable para él, pero bueno.

Extendió su mano hacia el pequeño gatito, y éste escaló por su brazo hasta colocarse cómodamente en su hombro.

-Solo no trates de jugar con él- le advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa-, se puede molestar mucho, y quien soportará sus miradas asesinas después voy a ser yo.

Zoro se sintió un poco molesto por ese comentario, pero a final de cuentas no tenía demasiados motivos para ello, después de todo era en cierto modo verdad lo que ella decía.

Caminaron afuera de la habitación y luego subieron a la torre de vigilancia. Zoro pensaba que bajo semejantes circunstancias, lo que podía hacer era correr y meterse entre sus ropas, señalar sus espadas e intentar usarlas aunque fuera inútil por su tamaño. Ahí había dejado también unas botellas de sake. Usaría la mímica hasta donde le fuera posible para hacer a Robin entender.

Entraron a la habitación, y Robin se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía. No había rastro del espadachín por ningún lado. El gatito bajó de su hombro y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? ¿Dónde estaba su ropa y su sake? ¿Dónde estaba su amada Wado?

Se quedó parado donde se suponía que debía estar todo.

Quizás porque era tan pequeño…aparentemente era solo un cachorrito. Quizás era por eso que sentía unos terribles deseos de llorar. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ser fuerte. Que fuera sólo un pequeño y ridículo cachorrito no quería decir que tuviera que comportarse como uno. Así que se mantuvo de pie en ese lugar, pensando qué más podía hacer.

-Qué raro que no esté aquí- comentó Robin, acuclillándose al lado del pequeño- casi siempre se queda dormido pero no suele dejar su puesto sin un buen motivo. Probablemente fue a buscar una cerveza a la bodega….

Extendió sus manos hacia él, invitándolo a subir.

El pequeño gatito negro se trepó en ellas pero no escaló por su brazo como lo había hecho antes. Se dejó acunar en sus manos y ella lo pegó a su pecho.

El calor que le daba era tan agradable que Zoro simplemente se dejó llevar. Estaba cansado, decepcionado y triste y de nuevo, quizás debido a su estado gatuno actual, no pudo evitar sentirse debilucho y cobarde, pero feliz de estar en esas manos tan gentiles y suaves, recargado contra su pecho generoso y cálido. Sanji podía morirse de envidia, la verdad era que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquilo y cómodo.

Unos pasos subieron por la escalera. Robin volteó, esperando ver a Zoro, pero quien llegaba era Ussop.

-Buenas noches Robin- dijo él en cuanto la vio- ¿Y Zoro?

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo hace un momento- contestó ella, e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la cabecita del gato.

-Hey, qué lindo- dijo Ussop, acercándose a él- ¿Es tuyo?

-No realmente. Supongo que se coló al barco de alguna forma. Lo dejaré dormir en mi habitación y por la mañana lo llevaré a la isla para que vuelva a su hogar.

-No dejes que Luffy lo vea o te lo quitará- sonrió él de nuevo- o tratará de comérselo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

.

.

.

Robin bajó de regreso a su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y acomodó al adormilado gatito en su regazo. Le acarició la espalda y sonrió pensativamente.

-¿Haría bien en buscarlo?- preguntó al aire. El gatito levanto un poco la cabeza. Ella siguió acariciando su espalda. Luego le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas en el cuello y con los dedos masajeó un poco su frente y sus orejitas; el efecto fue demoledor. Pronto Zoro se encontró a si mismo emitiendo una especie de gruñido. No estaba seguro de qué parte de su cuerpo venia ese sonido…vibración… o lo que fuera,…eh….¿Estaba ronroneando? ¿En serio?

Sí, estaba ronroneando, y cada caricia que recibía de Robin lo obligaba a ronronear todavía más. Ma…maldita mujer… se sentía muy bien.

Robin levantó su mano un poco y el gatito se levantó también, siguiendo su mano y buscando sus caricias aún más. Ella sonrió. Al principio le había parecido un tanto huraño; quizás había sido así por el encontronazo que había tenido con Sanji. Lo cierto era que ahora estaba de lo más mansito y cooperativo hacia sus caricias.

Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, sin levantarlo de su regazo, dándole calor.

Luego continuó pensando en voz alta, hablando para si misma sobre la misma línea de antes.

-Por un lado me preocupa, pero por otro lado…- sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza. El gatito volteó de nuevo hacia su rostro y la miró ahora con mayor atención- Si lo busco probablemente se moleste. Siempre puedo encontrar alguna forma de burlarme de él, pero no creo que sea apropiado… ¿Sabes pequeño? Hoy en el pueblo tuvo un enfrentamiento con una "bruja".

Zoro entonces, como si todo este tiempo hubiera tenido una gran laguna en su mente, recordó. Durante su estadía en la isla, habían estado caminando por allí, y él había ido con Robin a conseguir unos libros que ella necesitaba. Lo malo fue que de regreso, caminando por la calle, él había accidentalmente pisado la cola de un gato callejero.

Resulta que el gato no era tan callejero. Tenía dueña, y era nada menos que la "bruja" del pueblo, la típica señora que leía la fortuna en las manos, elegía los días de cosecha, adivinaba cosas con las estrellas, etc.

Muy enojada, se acercó a Zoro y comenzó a regañarlo como una abuela regañaría a su nieto, por tener tan poco cuidado con los seres vivos tan pequeños e indefensos.

-No es mi culpa que su mugroso gato sea tan pequeño y patético, señora- le contestó él, sin poder mantener su limitada cortesía por mucho tiempo.

La mujer no dijo nada más. Zoro notó como, mientras lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos se abrieron de una manera extraña, como si todos los músculos de esa zona de su cara se contrajeran hacia atrás y luego regresaran a su sitio.

-Ya aprenderás, jovencito cabeza de pasto- dijo ella dándose la vuelta con su gato en brazos, y regresó al interior de su tienda, a paso lento pero firme. Dejó a Zoro con un pequeño tic en el ojo, y atrás de él, a Robin emitiendo una risa suave. Algunos curiosos se habían detenido a observar la discusión y ahora cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Zoro nunca había creído en esas cosas pero… ¿sería posible que todo fuera cosa de esa señora? De tal modo que… ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer para volver a la normalidad?

Sintió en ese momento que Robin lo levantaba de su regazo.

-Será mejor dormir ya, pequeño.

Y luego de decir esto, le dio un pequeño e _inocente_ beso en la punta de su hociquito. Robin se recostó y se arropó, asegurándose de que el gatito también estuviera bien cubierto. Lo que no notó fue que lo había dejado…impresionado. De piedra. Asustado. Emocionado. Tembloroso.

Lo miró un momento antes de estirar su brazo y apagar la lámpara.

-Buenas noches, pequeñín.

Pero el gatito no durmió. Al menos, no enseguida. Estaba demasiado perturbado como para siquiera intentarlo.

Robin lo había besado… no había sido un beso….de _ese _tipo de beso, pero había sido un beso al fin y al cabo. ¡Había sido besado por Robin! ¡Había recibido un beso de ella!

Zoro sabía que de ser humano en esos momentos, se hubiera puesto rojo como un jitomate. No…él nunca había sido mujeriego como Sanji. Su pasado con respecto a mujeres era casi inexistente salvo un par de excepciones que no valía la pena ni tomar en cuenta.

Esto estaba completamente en otro nivel. Robin era su nakama. Robin era distinta, ella era…era…

No estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón la situación lo enterneció como ninguna otra cosa lo había hecho antes. Un poco inquieto por esta sensación tan confusa, se lo atribuyó de nuevo a que en esos momentos era solo un pequeño, debilucho, insignificante, ridículo, indefenso, tierno y suave cachorrito. Tal vez en alguna parte de su inconsciente gatuno asociaba a Robin como una figura de seguridad dado que ella lo había escondido de Sanji…probablemente…sí, quizás fuera eso, lo más probable era que fuera eso…

Zoro miró por última vez a la arqueóloga. Durmiendo, emanaba tanta paz.

Se acurrucó un poco más contra ella. Respiró profundamente y gracias a su ahora agudísimo olfato percibió el delicioso aroma a flores que despedía su piel. Por un rato más, estuvo pensando cómo haría en la mañana para recuperar su verdadera forma, sus cosas, sus amadas espadas. Robin tenía que ayudarlo en eso. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, y extrañamente, no le importó relajarse con tanta facilidad en una situación tan urgente como esa. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera hecho reaccionar a si mismo de alguna forma, pero…no le importaba. Realmente. No le estaba…no le estaba importanto, absolutamente nada.

Volvió a aspirar ese delicioso aroma. Se refugió en el calor del cuerpo de la mujer y se recargó contra sus suaves formas. Sintió salir de su cuerpo el ronroneo otra vez y después de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Cuando Zoro despertó al día siguiente, se estiró todo lo que daba su cuerpo. Al voltear, a su lado ella seguía acostada. Lo miraba fijamente, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. En el fondo se sintió avergonzado de haberse ganado esa mirada tan cariñosa solo por ser un pequeño y lindo gatito, y a diferencia de la noche anterior, la idea de que toda la situación con Robin le importara no le causó confusión ni miedo, lo tenía que admitir, ella le gustaba y bastante.

-Hola pequeño- murmuró Robin en un tono que a Zoro se le antojó tierno y sensual a partes iguales. Sintió como el ronroneo comenzaba a nacer en su interior otra vez cuando la vio acercar su mano para acariciar su mejilla y su oreja derecha. Se dejó dirigir por esa mano y se restregó un poco para conseguir alargar el contacto, pero en lugar del ronroneo dejo salir un suspiro sin darse cuenta.

-Hola- contestó, y se enderezó en la cama abruptamente al darse cuenta de que lo salido de su boca no había sido un maullido en lo absoluto, sino su voz. Su voz grave, en un tono adormilado y casi podría decirse que dulce al dirigirse a ella. La miró, bastante asustado mientras ella se sentaba también y le sonreía.

-Buenos días, Espadachín san. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Estuviste…cómodo?- preguntó, emitiendo una risa que dejaba ver más de una sugerencia.

-Tú…tú sabías que….

-Tenía mis sospechas desde que te mostraste tan desesperado por subir a la torre de vigilancia. Lo comprobé por lo tenso que te pusiste cuando mencioné lo de la anciana que conocimos en la villa. Parece que funcionó lo que sea que te hizo, ¿No?

Zoro no supo qué decir. Entonces todas esas muestras de cariño…esas caricias…ese _inocente _besito depositado en él…

Esa…esa mujer, ¿Lo había hecho todo con intención?

-Te traje tu ropa- sonrió, para que Zoro se diera cuenta de que estaba _desnudo_, metido en su cama- no sé porqué desapareció, pero volvió a aparecer en la torre para cuando subí a verificar.

Y Zoro seguía sin poder hablar. Estaba rojo, eso era seguro, sentía la sangre corriendo hasta agolparse en sus mejillas y un calor muy fuerte en su cara.

Robin aprovechó su estado de shock para abalanzarse sobre él y darle un beso rápido y travieso en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama para ponerse a buscar entre sus libros.

-Imagínate mi sorpresa en la madrugada cuando sentí algo _muy diferente _del gatito que se suponía que estaba dormido en mi cama- rió un poco, sin voltear para no hacer sentir al peliverde más incómodo de lo que estaba. Pero ser así de comprensiva no era su estilo y nunca lo había sido, así que _tuvo_ que agregar el tiro de gracia a la situación-, te recomendaría que te vistieras rápido, de lo contrario…no te garantizo que salgas de aquí entero…

Zoro sintió el mismo estremecimiento que había sentido la noche anterior cuando había recibido sus caricias en la espalda. Demonios, esa mujer lo perturbaba demasiado, y ahora lo hacía estremecerse y temblar de deseo con tanta facilidad.

Se levantó dudoso hacia la ropa y comenzó a vestirse despacio.

Robin sonrió. La pregunta ahora era si después de esa provocación terminaría de vestirse o no.

Recordó que el día anterior la misma bruja le había dicho, un rato antes de su lamentable enfrentamiento con Zoro, que tendría una oportunidad única con _ese hombre que le atraía tanto. _Y bueno, ahora allí estaban.

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando al darse la vuelta su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre el estante de sus libros y el cuerpo del espadachín, que solo se había puesto los pantalones y ahora la apresaba con sus brazos a los lados de ella.

Se acercó a su rostro y le sonrió, y Robin no pudo evitar notar algo gatuno en su gesto cuando le habló.

-Mejor… hazme ronronear…

Lo único que Robin dudaba de todo aquello era que la vieja hechicera de la villa consiguiera enseñarle al peliverde alguna lección sobre el respeto hacia las criaturas pequeñas. Por supuesto que Zoro no le dejó mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto.

_**Fin**_

_Pues… nada de drama esta vez. Solo quise hacer algo que fuera romanticoso (XD), ameno de leer, con sus pocos toques de comedia, que fuera sexy, etc. Por cierto con respecto a la comedia, no se me da mucho, así que si no lo notaron en el one-shot no se preocupen, es que no soy buena para ese tipo de situaciones. _

_Y con esto, supongo que despido a mi netbook amada. Ha sido muy especial para mí. Gracias por todo, pequeña._

_Y gracias a ustedes por leer. _

_Mi próximo fic largo tendrá su primer capitulo publicado en el transcurso de esta semana, si bien me va. _

_Deseénme suerte._

_Los quiero mucho 3_

_Atte... Aoshika_


End file.
